17 Again Premiere REUPLOAD
by EO4EVER
Summary: Summary: The top 7 go to the 17 Again Premiere. While watching the movie, Adam and Allison get closer. In more ways than one. Adison. American Idol. REUPLOAD


**THIS WAS DELEATED. THERE WAS ANOHERONE THAT CAMEDOWN, BUT I DON'T REMEMBER THE NAME OF IT. SO IF ANYONE KNOWSWHICH ONE IT IS, PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN RE UPLOAD IT. **

17 Again Premiere

Author: EO4EVER

Show: American Idol

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

Title: 17 Again Premiere

Paring: Adam and Allison (Adison)

Summary: The top 7 go to the 17 Again Premiere. While watching the movie, Adam and Allison get closer. In more ways than one. Adison. American Idol.

This isn't going to be that good. This is the first Adison story I ever wrote, just not the first one I posted.

XXX

17 Again Premiere

XXX

"Come on guys! You can all talk in the car! We're gonna be late!" Anthony one of the managers for the Idol contestants yelled. They needed to leave _now _if they were going to make it to the premiere on time. "Four in one car, three in the other!"

Kris Allen, Danny Gokey, Anoop Desai and Matt Giraud were in one car while Lil Rounds, Adam Lambert and Allison Iraheta were in the other car together.

XXX

Adam, Allison, and Lil

XXX

Lil sat in the front seat so that Adam and Allison could sit next to each other in the back.

Allison yawned. "I'm tired. It's already like eight pm."

"Exactly, only eight pm," he told her.

"Will you be quiet, I can still sleep for ten minutes, ya know." She said back to Adam.

"Okay, okay," Adam said. He put his arm around her. "I will wake you when we got there.

"Thank you" she put her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"Aww," Lil said from the front. She turned around to see them cuddled up together. "How cute." Allison opened her eyes and gave her the evil eye.

"Okay, okay, geez" she stated, turning back around to face the front. "But don't blame me. I can't help it that you two are so cute together," Allison got something from the car floor and threw it at her.

"I'm gonna shut up now,"

"Thank you." Said Allison as she put her head back on Adam's shoulder.

XXX

17 Again Premiere

Inside the movie theatre

XXX

The top seven all sat in one row next to each other. At one end was Allison. Adam sat next to her. Then sat Kris, Lil, Anoop, Matt, and then lastly Danny.

Finally after a bunch of previews and commercials, the movie started.

Once the lights went down, Adam put his arm around Allison and she got closer to him, if that was even possible. She put her head on his chest and he wrapped his other arm around her.

About midway through the movie, Adam started to play with the curls of Allison's red hair that he loves so much. "Adam" she hissed at him, her eyes still glued to the screen.

"What?" he asked, as if he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. She turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop doing that," responded the love struck teenager. Okay, well she really didn't mind. In fact, she loved when Adam did that to her. But she had this feeling that something was going to happen that he might regret later.

"Why?" he asked her. "You like when I do that to you." She sighed; knowing that one-day her true feelings for him will come out.

"You just know me to well, don't you." She said, smiling at the hottie.

"Shh!" Lil said, her eyes on the movie screen. She was obviously very into the movie, as she was not even blinking.

Adam and Allison were looking each other in the eyes, moving closer to each other each and every second. Adam lightly placed his hand on her neck. They both knew what was going to happen, but neither of them had any intention of stopping it. They wanted it to happen too much. _Way_ too much. Adam leaned in, as did Allison and they kissed each other. They both finally had what they had wanted for so long now. Each other.

But Allison pulled back after a couple of seconds. "Adam we… we can't do this. It's wrong. No matter how bad we want this." She told him, tears forming in her eyes. She wants Adam more than anything in this entire world.

Adam sighed, knowing that she was right. He took his hands off of Allie. "You're right Allie Kat. You are only 16. It's wrong. I'm sorry. I should know better than this."

They sat there for a while, hands to themselves. All of a sudden, Allison turned to him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her. She kissed him hard, but he pulled away from her.

"Allie, what happened to we can't and it's wrong?" he asked the love of his life.

"It's a fact, nit a rejection Adam. Plus, it is only _really_ wrong if we do anything," she responded, kissing him again.

"Allie, are you sure that _this_ is what you want? Am _I_ what you want?" he asked her.

"Of course I am sure Adam. A hundred percent positive. I- I… never mind but you _are_ what I want."

"I love you too" he told her.

"You caught that?"

"Of course I did, baby" he kissed her again.

"Okay, G- Ross you two." Lil said, leaning over Kris to talk to the two of them.

"He he" replied Allison, innocently waving at her.

"Well, I am glad that you two are finally together."

"Thanks Lil" said Allison.

Adam wrapped his arm around her. With his other hand, he held hers. Allison smiled at him and he kissed her head. "I love you Adam Lambert."

"I love you too Allison Iraheta."

XXX

Tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
